Hijos de León
by Alekia33
Summary: Poco más de 9 meses habían pasado desde los acontecimientos en Kings Landing, Bran había comenzado a reinar, y Kings Landing había comenzado a ser reconstruido, todos habían tomado sus responsabilidades nuevas y comenzaban a trabajar en ellas.
1. Chapter 1 Hijos de León

**Hijos de León**

Poco más de 9 meses habían pasado desde los acontecimientos en Kings Landing, Bran había comenzado a reinar, y Kings Landing había comenzado a ser reconstruido, todos habían tomado sus responsabilidades nuevas y comenzaban a trabajar en ellas. La noche había llegado a la ciudad y todos se preparaban para dormir.

-Ser- tocaron a la puerta. Brienne de inmediato abrió, para encontrarse con la mano del rey- Pod me ha dicho que aún estabas despierta.

-Lo estoy- contestó dejándolo pasar a la habitación

-Algunas costumbres nunca mueren- mencionó Tyrion, observando el fuego prendido

-Ahora hay más motivos para que la habitación se encuentre cálida- afirmó Brienne acercándose al fuego.

Tyrion caminó por la habitación, hasta acercarse a su objetivo, miró detenidamente y se limitó a contestar- Los hay – continuó observando, observó cada detalle y luego volteó a ver a Brienne, que se encontraba sentada puliendo su espada – Deberías descansar- sentenció- lo digo como mano del rey, como una orden.

-Disculpe Lord Tyrion, pero yo decido cuando hacerlo- contestó un poco seria

-Disculpe, no quería molestar con mi comentario, pero es necesario que lo hagas, por ti y – volteó a ver el motivo de su visita y prosiguió- y por ellos – se quedó observándolos para después dirigirse nuevamente a ella- Sabemos que por evidentes razones no has podido cumplir con tu deber como caballero, el rey ha dado autorización e incluso lo ordenó, y eso te exime de todo tipo de responsabilidad, incluso la de monitorear la reconstrucción, evitar conflictos en los entrenamientos, o cualquier otro tipo de acto que tu entiendas como deber.

-Lord Tyrion, como lord comandante, me es inevitable realizar mis principales responsabilidades, pero he de admitir que usted tiene razón, no puedo dividirme mucho más- aceptó, para después quedarse por unos minutos en silencio, siendo cautivados únicamente por dos ligeras respiraciones.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?- preguntó finalmente Tyrion, haciendo un lado el papel de mano y preocupándose por ella.

-Es agotador- dijo con media sonrisa- pero está bien, me hace feliz.

Tyrion se acercó a los pequeños cestos nuevamente, ahí estaban sus pequeños sobrinos, nunca creyó nuevamente tener un sobrino, tampoco se imaginó poder ser tan cercano a ellos, Cersei nunca le había permitido ser tan unido a sus hijos, pero con ellos sería diferente. Tenían tan solo 3 semanas, los gemelos habían llegado al mundo para cambiar los planes de Brienne, así como mantener los rumores y los chismes siempre encendidos. Como si hubiera sido todo un juego desafortunado para la heredera de Tarth, 3 embarazos anteriores del león dorado con la reina y ninguno gemelar, teniendo una posibilidad del cien por ciento, pero el destino parecía querer recordarle por siempre a Brienne lo que otros llamaban traición, con un par de niños, nacidos el mismo día con minutos de diferencia, justamente igual que su padre.

Tyrion solía tener dudas durante ese tiempo de que tan feliz podía ser la de los ojos zafiro, todos hablaban de la traición, él había conocido y había sido parte de la traición, él había hablado con Brienne sobre lo sucedido y la única respuesta que tuvo de su parte fue un "la familia es primero", sabía que era una regla para los Lannister, al enterarse de cómo escribió Brienne sobre Jaime, entendió que todos juzgaban mal, y que ella realmente amaba a su hermano, que no habría nada que cambiara eso, para ella no fue una traición, sólo una elección y algo dentro de Tyrion le decía que ella sabía que si su hermano hubiera sabido todo lo que dejaba en Winterfell, jamás se hubiera ido.

-Sé que dudan mi amor y devoción por los niños- habló ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos – También sé que dudan de mi capacidad maternal.

-No me consideró una persona que dude de tus capacidades, por el contrario creo que es la labor que se te da con más naturalidad- habló observando al pequeño niño bostezar.

-Cuando era pequeña en algún momento soñé con ser una Lady, antes de ser consiente de mi físico, pero nunca ha sido diferente, siempre me han gustado las espadas y las peleas, comprendí que no compaginaban, y decidí ser diferente a las demás, no viviría en un castillo y tampoco sería ordenada por un esposo, pero sabe algo Lord Tyrion, las personas se enamoran, y eso, nos hace iguales a todos – hizo una pausa- Ser Jaime, no me deshonró como todos piensan, yo no lloré por debilidad, por el contrario intenté salvarlo y fracasé, no hay peor dolor que no poder proteger a un ser amado, a cambio de esas lágrimas se me hizo el mejor regalo, Jaime me dejó la tarea más importante de mi vida – terminó de decir, para levantarse y dirigirse al cesto donde la pequeña agitaba sus manos y comenzaba a llorar.

-Los cachorros de león, exigen a su madre- exclamó Tyrion, observando como la gran mujer tomaba en brazos a la niña.

-La vida de estos niños es motivo por el cual yo siga ejerciendo como caballero de los 7 reinos, jure ser valiente y justa, y ahora tengo más motivos para proteger al inocente- decía mientras observaba a la pequeña en sus brazos.

-¿Aun sabiendo que incluso la muerte puede ser una consecuencia?

-Aun sabiéndolo- cpntestó

-¿No crecerás a los niños en tu hogar?- pregunto Tyrion

-Hasta el momento que el rey rechace mis servicios, mi hogar será Kings Landing- le informó a la mano del rey.

-¿Dejarás que crezcan en un lugar que solía oler a mierda todo el tiempo?- le preguntó tomando a la niña que Brienne depositaba en sus brazos.

-Supongo que eso les ayudará a no crecer como niños obstinados en palacios de oro- dijo tomando ahora a su hijo.

-Tarth, sería una mejor opción para ellos- a Tyrion le preocupaban sus sobrinos.

-Ahora no tengo nada que hacer en Tarth, cuando tengan edad suficiente irán a conocer la isla e incluso podrán recibir educación ahí, si me es pertinente, pero mientras sean pequeños Kings Landing será su hogar.

-Si es tu decisión, no tengo nada que objetar- meció a la niña en sus brazos – Brienne – habló- El rey quiere saber si has tomado una decisión.

Se produjo un silencio en la habitación, ella sabía desde un principio que ese era el motivo de su visita, ella estaba segura de su decisión, lo había estado desde siempre, no tenía dudas al respecto, era una mujer de honor y ella le permitiría al padre de sus hijos poder ser un padre.

-La he tomado- dijo colocando al niño en la cama, aquel pequeño solía calmarse muy fácilmente.

Tyrion permaneció en silencio esperando su respuesta, la niña dormía de nuevo plácidamente ahora en los brazos de su pequeño tío.

-Galladon será su nombre- le dijo refiriéndose al pequeño niño- Jaime era mi primera opción, debería llamarse como su padre, pero él no lo hubiese querido, Galladon fue mi hermano, un niño vivaz y grande- le informaba a Tyrion quien colocaba a la niña junto a su hermano sobre la cama- ella es Joanna –dijo sintiendo la mirada de sorpresa de Tyrion sobre ella- el nombre de la persona que logro sacar lo mejor Tywin Lannister debe perdurar–seguía diciendo, volteó a ver a los niños y dijo con seguridad- Galladon y Joanna Lannister.

-¿Lannister?- preguntó Tyrion asombrado.

-Quiero que se les legitimice, el rey me ha dado la opción y la he aceptado, mis hijos no serán bastardos a los ojos de nadie- decía poniéndose de pie.

-Sabes que si llevan la basura de mi apellido serán señalados por el resto de sus vidas- la mano del rey no parecía muy convencido.

-Con sus actos ellos harán o no que los señalen-dijo

-Serán los hijos del "matareyes"- enfatizó Tyrion

-Son hijos de Jaime Lannister y no le quitaré ese derecho a su padre

-Brienne, piénsalo bien, los estás condenando a una vida de humillaciones, Jaime está – se quedó callado un momento- él está muerto- termino de decir sintiendo una espada en el corazón.

-Lo está- dijo Brienne- y eso no lo absuelve del derecho de ser padre, él quería a sus hijos y siempre quiso ser parte de sus vidas, yo no le quitaré el privilegio, Joanna y Galladon, sabrán quién fue, llevarán su apellido, conocerán la verdad de su padre, yo les contaré, tu les contarás, Jaime Lannister no era la persona que todos creían, había más de él, algo que sólo las personas que lo amaban y él amó conocían – dijo sin esperar ya ningún reproche.

-Los hijos del León serán – Tyrion miraba a aquellos bebés que ahora dormían, que a simple vista eran dignos hijos de su padre.

**Hola a todos, la verdad es que no pensaba escribir esto, pero hoy me ha venido la idea y no pude evitar escribirlo, sinceramente me encantan Jaime y Brienne, aunque soy honesta, si en ningún momento pensaron dejarlos juntos al final, que era casi imposible, realmente no hubieran metido una relación entre ellos, me molesta que no haya tenido ningún fin. Y pues bueno, si soy de esas personas que me hubiera encantado que hubieran tenido hijos al final, me consuela un poco lo que escribí.**

**Espero sea de su agrado, y si quieren pueden dejar un comentario lindo o el que ustedes quieran.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**PD: Esperaba solo escribir un capitulo, pero mi cerebro tenia muchas ideas para maquilarlas solo en uno, comenten si les gustaría otro.**


	2. Chapter 2 Matareyes

**Pensé mucho en escribir este capítulo, lo hice y me dio mucho trabajo hacerlo, en mi cabeza tenía las ideas muy claras pero al momento de plasmarlas con palabras no salían, espero sea de su agrado.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Matareyes

Brienne sabía que iba a ser la tarea más difícil, no era nada sencillo compaginar la guardia real con la crianza de dos niños ella sola. Con ellos había pasado la peor guerra de su vida, luchando para dormirlos, levantarse en la madrugada, sentir miedo cuando enfermaban y herida cuando querían dañarlos, pero había vencido cada una de esas batallas, y al final las disfrutaba.

El rey como buen gobernante no tenía preferencias, y ella tenía que cumplir con su deber como le era ordenado, y ella no podía estar más de acuerdo, aunque eso implicara separarse de sus cachorros, para su fortuna contaba con muchos que la ayudaban con el cuidado de los niños, Gilly era una de ellas, que solía pasar mucho tiempo con los niños y sus hijos. El rey había roto paradigmas, Sam y Brienne eran los claros ejemplo, a Bran no le disgustaba por el contrario, creía que el castillo sería un poco más acogedor con algunos, gritos, juegos y risas de niños, siempre y cuando sus padres cumplieran sus responsabilidad y obligaciones.

Los cachorros de león a la edad de 4 años ya eran muy independientes, no necesitaban la ayuda de alguien para lograr sus cometidos, unas espadas de madera y unos leones tallados eran sus mejores compañeros de aventuras, Joanna era ligeramente más alta que Galladon, el cabello siempre lo llevaba largo y suelto, adornado con dos pequeñas trenzas a los lados, Galladon era casi igual de alto que su hermana pero aun no a completaba el estirón. Brienne solía observarlos dormir por las noches y acariciar sus cabellos rubios, por las mañanas los niños solían despertar por sí solos antes de que su madre saliera a sus entrenamientos, y esos momentos de los tres juntos eran los favoritos de Brienne, donde podía demostrarles todo su amor a los cachorros sin que nadie más los viera.

Solía separarse de ellos, cuando la mandaban a una misión, los niños lo sabían y entendían que mamá tenía que salir, ellos se quedaban al cuidado de su nodriza Amice y bajo la tutela de su tío Tyrion, sin embargo aquella ocasión Brienne estaba cerca de cumplir cinco meses fuera de Kings Landing, el rey la había mandado al Norte para establecer convenios, así como a las tierras libres, Bran quería conocer el estado de su hermano por fuentes directas.

-Es hora de comer – dijo Tyrion interrumpiendo la pequeña sesión de entrenamiento con Podrick, quien cada vez que tenía oportunidad, no dejaba de pasar tiempo con aquellos niños.

-¡Tío Tyrion!- gritó la pequeña Joanna corriendo a abrazarlo, aquella niña había resultado ser mucho más dulce de lo que podían imaginar, Joanna tomo la mano de su tío aún sosteniendo su espada con la otra

-¿Cuándo regresa mamá? – Preguntó Gal, caminando de la mano de Pod, el cual solo supo mirar al enano.

-Esperemos que pronto Gal – afirmó su tío

-Ya la extraño- habló Joanna

-Y yo- continuó Gal

Tyrion torció el gesto, sabía que los niños extrañaban a Brienne, realmente esperaba que pronto estuviera de vuelta, cinco meses eran mucho para cualquiera pero para dos niños eran una eternidad. Al llegar entregaron a los niños a Amice y ellos regresaron a sus deberes.

-Mi Lord- empezó Pod- ¿cree usted que pronto vuelva Ser Brienne?

-Lo espero Podrick, lo espero- dijo- esos niños – y también espero que no hayan tenido ningún percance – rogaba a los dioses antiguos y nuevos por eso, esos niños merecían tener una familia.

Los días siguieron pasando, aún no sabían del regreso del Lord Comandante, pero el tiempo aproximado para cumplir la misión estaba por terminar, pronto debía regresar.

Aquel día una compañía de teatro había llegado a Kings Landing, le habían ofrecido al rey una función para él y los habitantes del castillo, al parecer recién habían terminado una gran obra de la historia de los siete reinos, todos se encontraban observando la historia, Tyrion había sentado a los niños cerca de él, le parecía importante que ellos supieran la historia, sin embargo no habían contado con que al parecer habían querido hacer una sátira de los Lannister. Tyrion comenzó a molestarse cuando escuchaba ¡Matareyes! ¡Malditos Lannister! Decían y gritaban

-Jaime Lannister ¡Matareyes!- seguían diciendo en alguna parte de la historia a la que Tyrion ya no prestaba atención, no dejaría que mancharan la imagen que habían construido de su hermano para sus hijos, volteó a ver a los niños y observó a Joanna, la pequeña no entendía porque le decían así a su padre, no comprendía la palabra. Tyrion miró a Amice y le ordenó que se los llevara, en cuanto pudiera iría a verlos.

-¿Qué es matareyes tío?- preguntó Galladon al término del día

-¿Por qué le decían así a papá?- preguntó Joanna mientras era peinada por Amice

-Varán cachorros, su padre- empezó a decir sin saber cómo terminar- él… matareyes significa que mató al rey – dijo sin saber si fue lo correcto, pero no encontró otra manera de decirles a los niños

-¿Papá mató? –preguntó asustada Joanna

-¿Al rey como el rey Bran?- preguntó Gal, ambos niños le tenían devoción a su rey

-Ese rey era muy malo – dijo, dándose cuenta que no era una justificación para darle a unos niños de 4 años sobre matar "qué difícil es esto" pensó para sí mismo- su padre tuvo que matarlo –les dijo sin más rodeos

-Oh- exclamaron ambos niños. Tyrion sintió las miradas sobre él, esos niños eran idénticos a su hermano, el cabello, las facciones, nadie dudaría de su procedencia, a veces le aterraba pensar en poder ver a su hermana en su pequeña sobrina, pero cuando lo miraba con esos ojos como el zafiro, disipaba el temor, los leones habían heredado los ojos de su madre. Aún no comprendían del todo, eran muy pequeños, pero no eran menos inteligentes.

-Pero ahora leones, es hora de dormir, Amice está cansada y yo también, mañana es un nuevo día y su madre podría volver- les informaba mientras cada uno entraba en su cama – Buenas noches

-Buenas noches tío –dijeron ya bostezando.

Pero a Tyrion no le duró mucho el sueño, a las pocas horas el ruido de un llanto lo despertó, era tan fuerte que incluso se asustó y llenó de temor, no dudó en levantarse y caminar a través del pasillo hasta llegar al lugar donde provenía el llanto, escucho ruido dentro de la habitación, no era el único en tener su sentido de alerta activado.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó entrando a la habitación que tanto conocía, lo primero que vió fue a Podrick cargando a una niña aun berreando.

-Una pesadilla al parecer- giró los ojos la nodriza – Ser Podrick llegó corriendo y se le ha colgado desde entonces- señalaba a los susodichos.

-Joanna ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Tyrion seriamente, a lo que únicamente recibió suspiros entre cortados llenos de lágrimas por parte de la niña que aun lloraba en brazos de Podrick

-Mi Lord, no creo que esté bien regañarla- intervino Pod, mirando la cara de Tyrion apunto de reprocharle a su sobrina- es sólo una niña, una pesadilla asusta a cualquiera

-Al parecer a Galladon no- dijo ceñudo mirando como el niño ni se inmutaba

-Vuelve a dormir Joanna-sugirió su tío abandonando la habitación frotándose las sienes.

Pero las siguientes dos semanas así fueron, llantos por la noche, sin saber a qué atribuírselos, la última noche nuevamente escucho ruido, pero ahora era en todo el castillo, y esta vez temió por algún ataque, se levantó de inmediato y justo antes de salir de su habitación, Podrick entró.

-¡Han vuelto!- exclamó con media sonrisa

La mano del rey bajó de inmediato para corroborar lo que Podrick decía, el grupo de guardias junto con la Lord Comandante ciertamente habían vuelto, pero en menor cantidad y algunos heridos

-Una emboscada mi Lord- habló Ser Brienne con una mueca- al parecer todavía hay rebeldes a los que les gusta robar por placer- se quejó tomando su brazo

-Estás herida- dijo Tyrion, observando como la sangre manchaba su mano

-No es nada-aseveró- sólo un rasguño, enviaré a los soldados a descansar, mañana haremos el informe completo a su majestad

-De acuerdo, ahora ve a curarte la herida – ordenó la mano – no se ve nada bien, debes ir de inmediato ya que no queremos…- no terminó de decir, nuevamente los berreos de cada noche interrumpieron

-Si me disculpa- dijo Brienne reconociendo enseguida de dónde provenía el llanto y sin obedecer, se retiró del lugar

-Los leones se hacen escuchar- suspiró el enano para irse a su habitación.

Brienne entró de la habitación, donde encontró a una niña intentando ser calmada por su nodriza y un pequeño despierto observando todo desde su cama.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó entrando aún con su armadura y la cara un poco sucia

-¡Mamá!- dijeron los dos cachorros de león corriendo a ella.

Ambos recibieron de nuevo un abrazo de la mujer, quien los arrastró hasta la cama más cercana y le ordenó a la nodriza que saliera.

-Mamá, Joanna a llorado todas las noches- acusó su hermano quien aparentemente no se daba cuenta de los lloriqueos por la noche.

-¿Es cierto eso?- le preguntó a su hija, tenía a los dos niños recargados sobre ella. La niña asintió y se escondió en el regazo de su madre

-Tenía miedo- habló Galladon por su hermana – soñaba cosas feas

-Decían Matareyes- dijo la pequeña comenzando a sollozar- gritaban y me asustaba

-Papá era un matareyes mamá- dijo Galladon, sorprendiendo a Brienne, había cuidado tanto que todavía no supieran eso aquellos pequeños, en algún momento lo sabrían pero ahora no podían entender tanto- eso dijeron en el cuento.

-Papá era bueno- sollozó Joanna

-De acuerdo-suspiró Brienne y se acomodó con los dos niños- les contaré una historia sobre su padre – Joanna abrió los ojos y se pasó la mano por los ojos, cuando su mamá hablaba de su padre eran sus historias favoritas, por su lado Galladon se enderezó y clavó la mirada en su madre, el niño sentía admiración por su padre. Brienne agradeció que el niño tuviera sus ojos, talvez no hubiera soportado mirarlo a unos ojos verdes tan idénticos a los de su padre – Jaime Lannister, era la persona más honorable, pero muy pocos lo sabían, todos pensaban que sólo le importaba su conveniencia, pero demostraba muchas veces lo contrario, una vez nos capturaron a su padre y a mí, él me dijo que hiciera todo lo que los hombres malos me digan, pero yo no podía hacer eso, implicaba dejarme lastimar por ellos, así que una noche, mientras estabas amarrados a unos árboles, los hombres malos me tomaron y me comenzaron a hacer daño- les contaba a los niños quienes la miraban atentamente- Jaime al entender que yo no haría lo que me dijo, comenzó a hablar y les dijo a las malas personas que mi padre tenía mucho dinero y que pagaría mi tamaño en piedras muy bonitas llamadas zafiro, eso es mucho dinero- les aclaró a los niños – los convenció pensaron que su abuelo Selwyn realmente tenía muchos zafiros, así que dejaron de hacerme daño, pero a su padre no le fue muy bien, por defenderme a él lo castigaron y las malas personas le cortaron una mano – les dijo sorprendiéndolos, ellos sabían que Jaime Lannister tenía una mano de oro- Su padre, Jaime Lannister, era una buena persona cachorros, honorable y capaz de defender a lo que amaba, si los hubiera conocido estoy segura que estaría muy orgulloso.

Los miró sonreír y ensancharse de orgullo por su padre.

-Mucha gente les dirá que su padre fue malo –dijo con pesar- pero acuérdense siempre de las historias que les contamos su tío y yo, su padre tuvo muchas más virtudes que defectos.

Brienne no quiso abundar más, era tarde, ella tenía una herida en el brazo, los niños debían dormir y aún eran muy jóvenes para contarles a detalle muchas cosas. Acomodó a Joanna en su cama y mandó a Galladon a la suya, miro al pequeño y lo arropó, le sonrió a su madre al igual que lo hubiera hecho Jaime y cerró sus ojos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y díganme ustedes que opinan al respecto. Muy probablemente escriba uno más, aún hay algunas ideas en mi cabeza**

**Un saludo!**


	3. Chapter 3 Herederos Tarth y Lannister

**Hola! Gracias por haber leído los capítulos anteriores, ahora subo capítulo nuevo, espero sea de su agrado.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Herederos Tarth y Lannister**

Las mañanas en la isla de Tarth solían ser llenas de brisa, el aire contagiaba frescura y animaba a mirar por las ventanas y contemplar el azul del mar. Aun colgaban las banderas festivas con el escudo de la casa Tarth en el salón, junto con otras dos con el león en el centro.

-Bajen las banderas, no es necesario que están más tiempo- dijo el Lord de la casa mirando con desaprobación los aún adornos.

-Mi Lord, debería estar descansando- dijo su consejero –no es prudente para su salud

-Descansando los muertos Alester- dijo apoyándose en su bastón

-Mi Lord- llegó corriendo un joven flacucho – han atracado barcos en la orilla, tienen al cuervo en bandera, creo vienen de Kings Landing- dijo alarmado

-Me imagino que sí- suspiró girando los ojos y observando el salón- Aún no retiren las banderas- ordenó nuevamente- parece que tenemos visitas inesperadas, vayan a ocuparse en otras cosas y dejen listas algunas habitaciones.

Se sentó en su asiento para recibir a sus invitados inesperados. Al cabo de unos minutos se hicieron notar por la entrada del salón principal, los que habían llegado en el barco.

-Lord Selwyn – saludó con reverencia acompañado de un caballero que hizo lo mismo que él

-Lord Tyrion, Ser Podrick- saludó cortésmente con el ceño fruncido y las cejas levantadas

-Creo fue demasiado sorpresiva nuestra llegada – dijo notando su rostro

-Al parecer en Kings Landing no les enseñaron nunca a avisar sus visitas.

-En mi defensa, fuimos invitados a su castillo mi Lord- se defendió Tyrion

-Lo fueron- contestó- Hace dos semanas que se les esperaba- terminó de decir

-Una disculpa, como mano del rey, debía dejar pendientes solucionados- afirmó

Lord Selwyn asintió y sonrió, aquel enano le caía bien

-Supongo que vienen a visitar a los niños, ahora se encuentran entrenando, Alester los dirigirá, a su encuentro, mi hija estará en el lugar- informó

-Muchas gracias mi Lord- reverenció Tyrion y se dispusieron a seguir al consejero, caminaron por los pasillos, hasta la parte trasera del castillo, donde se podía apreciar como las olas rompían con las rocas. Tyrion había estado dos veces antes de aquella ocasión en el castillo, desconocía su tamaño y belleza, únicamente había pisado las habitaciones y el salón principal. Por su parte Podrick caminaba prestando atención de todo lo que veía, al igual que Tyrion hace un año había sido la última vez que había visitado aquel castillo y sólo había logrado conocer su habitación.

Alester les indicó que habían llegado a su destino, observaron a Brienne mirando hacia abajo recargada sobre un pequeño muro, no llevaba armadura, solo su espada en la cintura. Prestaba atención fijamente a lo que sucedía abajo, más no mencionaba ninguna palabra. Alester se retiró dejándolos solos.

Tyrion caminó despacio hasta acercarse por completo a la mujer rubia, quien se percató de inmediato de su presencia y permaneció callada, poniendo nuevamente atención a los que observaba, Tyrion miró también y ahí estaban los pequeños leones, rubios y altos para su edad. Cada uno de ellos llevaba su espada de entrenamiento en la mano, y dominaba los movimientos casi a la perfección, un mal movimiento de Joanna provocó que cayera al piso, estrellando su rodilla y ocasionando una herida grande, Tyrion quizo correr cuando la vió en el piso, Brienne colocó su mano en el hombro del enano, para su sorpresa la niña miró su rodilla, frunció el ceño y se abalanzó por completo sobre su maestro desarmándolo, era feroz. Galladon parecía haber nacido con espada en mano, lo traía en los genes, su habilidad era muy buena para su edad, Tyrion ya sabía, lo había visto antes, pero lo cautivaba el parecido con su hermano, era tanto que aquel cachorro había nacido zurdo, como la mejor versión de Jaime.

-Han venido- por fin saludo Brienne a Tyrion y a Pod, al término del entrenamiento

-No podíamos perdernos el festejo por su noveno día del nombre de los cachorros- comentó Podrick, mirando como subían los niños aun sin percatarse de su presencia

-Sabemos que es algo atrasada la visita, pero la intención es lo que cuenta- dijo Tyrion

-¡Tío Tyrion, Ser Podrick!- gritó Joanna al verlos y de inmediato junto a su hermano corrieron hacia ellos.

-Han crecido cachorros- les dijo mientras los observaba de pies a cabeza, ambos ahora más altos que él- hace un año aún no alcanzabas a tu hermana Gal – dijo causando un bufido por parte del niño

-Seré más alto que ella- dijo alardeando

-Claro que no- contestó Joanna sacándole la lengua – Seré tan alta como madre

-Yo también puedo ser tan alto como ella- berreo Galladon, Brienne miró a sus hijos y rodó los ojos ante sus palabras

-Joanna tú no quieres ser tan alta como yo- le espeté su madre

-La mujeres grandes son atractivas – se quejó Tyrion – ¿o ya te olvidaste de Tormmund matagigantes? – se burló el enano, ocasionando una risa discreta de Podrick

-¿Quién es Tormmund madre?- preguntó curiosa la niña de cabellos dorados

-Nadie- dijo molesta mirando con desaprobación al enano- sus lecciones están por comenzar, porque no van a la biblioteca.

-Pero madre- se quejó Galladon, los libros nunca habían sido su fascinación

-A Jaime nunca le gustaron los libros- aseguró Tyrion

-Padre quería ser de la guardia real, no necesitaba comerse libros y libros –dijo

-Al final si era necesario que leyera un poco su padre- dijo Tyrion recordando como a Jaime no se le daba nada bien la política y observando como Joanna no decía ni una sola palabra

-Estudiar siempre será necesario, ustedes podrán ser lo que quieran lord, lady, caballeros, pero necesitan estudiar, ahora se van inmediatamente a la biblioteca- les ordeno Brienne

Ambos niños se fueron arrastrando sus espadas y resoplando, los siguieron hasta la biblioteca donde el maestre de la casa Tarth se encontraba ya esperándolos, los niños se sentaron para comenzar.

Tyrion observó la cara particular que ponía Joanna cada vez que le pedía el maestre que leyera algo, pegaba las cejas y abría la boca para gesticular monosílabos lentamente, le recordó bastante a su hermano y entonces se le ocurrió.

-Confunde las letras y su orden, le cuesta leer- se aventuró a decir Brienne como si leyera el pensamiento de Tyrion

-Igual que Jaime

-Si, igual que Jaime- afirmó Brienne suspirando, esos niños habían heredado cada una de las particularidades de su padre.

-Nadie dudará de su ascendencia Lannister- afirmo Tyrion

-Nadie- contestó Brienne

Más tarde hicieron un pequeño banquete con los invitados, Lord Selwyn se encargó de que estuviera todo listo, sus nietos habían resultado ser causantes de muchas de las alegrías de aquel anciano, después de todo eran los herederos de la isla de Tarth. Después del banquete Lord Selwyn se despidió abandonando el salón y dejando al resto.

-Les he traído un obsequio- aclaró Tyrion a sus sobrinos, ambos se acercaron a él – Para Galladon – dijo entregándole una caja con un broche dentro, era de oro y acero, en forma circular y dividido en dos, de un lado se encontraba el león y del otro lado los oles y lunas de Tarth – lo usarás en ocasiones importantes como muestra del orgullo hacia las casas de las cuales provienes y del afecto hacia tus padres –Galladon miró el broche y asintió, Brienne lo observaba, nunca había sido partidaria de las joyas, pero entendía que al fin y al cabo sus hijos también eran Lannister –Y para ti Joanna – le entregó otra pequeña caja, donde venía un collar con una medalla, de un lado se encontraba el león y del otro lado los soles y lunas de Tarth- pórtalo siempre con orgullo pequeña- le dijo colocándolo en su cuello.

Ambos niños se alejaron y se pusieron a jugar con Podrick en el salón, dejando a Brienne con Tyrion en la mesa, este último observaba detenidamente a sus sobrinos, posiblemente los vería hasta dentro de un año de nuevo. Los grababa en su memoria, cada detalle, sus risas y sus gestos, como estaban vestidos y la forma en que se comportaban.

-¿Se parecen a sus hermanos? – preguntó Brienne sacándolo de sus pensamientos observando a sus hijos reír

Tyrion la miró asombrado por la pregunta, no la venía venir

-Bueno, pues comparten al mismo padre- aseguró Tyrion mirándolos- conociste a Joffrey y Tommen y definitivamente los tres son diferentes, en Joffrey nunca vi a Jaime, sólo podía ver a mi padre y su inevitable maldad, pero en Tommen, en él si veía a mi hermano, y en Galladon lo veo aún más, en su forma de ser y actuar me recuerda a Jaime en todos los aspectos, si hubiera heredado sus ojos, yo no sé si podría verlo a la cara

-Me sucede lo mismo- comentó Brienne

-Aunque tiene la terquedad de una mula y esa sólo tú se la pudiste heredar- dijo provocando risa de ambos

-Myrcella era bellísima- aseguró quedándose en silencio y recordado la belleza de su sobrina- solía ponerse los vestidos coloridos y arreglar su cabello, tenía una belleza innata, era muy dulce y siempre sonreía-continuó, en ese momento Brienne dudó sabía que su hija de ninguna manera podría heredar belleza, ella era fea y grande, Cersei era hermosa y delicada – Y Joanna –se quedó en silencio un momento, mientras la observaba jugar con su hermano, su vestido morado se movía al compaz de sus cabellos dorados adornados con dos delgadas trenzas – ella es igual de bella que su hermana –aseguró

-No hay forma- dijo Brienne, pensando que sólo lo decía por quedar bien

-Lo sé- afirmó Tyrion sabiendo que no había heredado belleza de su madre- pero Joanna es bellísima como lo fue Myrcella, es tan dulce y noble, pero tiene su ferocidad y valentía, lo que la hace un enigma, a pesar de ser pequeña, Jaime hizo un buen trabajo con sus hijos.

Brienne se quedó mirándolos, para ella eran perfectos.

-¿Qué tal la vida de Lady?- preguntó Tyrion cambiando la conversación

-Más aburrida de lo que alguna vez pensé que sería, mi vida como caballero duró menos de lo que me hubiera gustado

-El rey te dijo que volverás cuando sea el momento, ahora tu padre te necesita

-Sí, volveré cuando mis hijos tengan edad para dirigir solos Evenfall

-Sabes que no son sólo herederos del castillo del atardecer ¿cierto?

-Casterly Rock te pertenece- aclaró Brienne rechazando por completo la idea

-Por favor, tú y yo sabemos que es muy poco probable que tenga descendencia, además le serviré al rey hasta mi muerte, no se me permitiría ser Lord de un castillo, por ley, tus hijos son los herederos de Casterly Rock

-De ninguna manera- contestó

-No puedes privarlos de sus derechos por ley

-Cuando mi padre muera, me quedaré al mando de Evenfall hasta que los niños puedan tomar el mando, si alguno de ellos no quiere ser un Lord o Lady, no los obligaré a nada, pero el que si desee ser señor o señora del castillo la Isla de Tarth será su prioridad- dijo segura

-Me parece algo justo

La plática entre ellos siguió amena, hasta que llegó la hora de ir a dormir, los gemelos morían de sueño y no dejaban de bostezar. Brienne los acompañó a sus habitaciones.

-Madre- llamó Galladon a Brienne antes de salir de la habitación- háblame de cuando padre te salvó del oso

-Ya es tarde hijo- dijo- y esa historia ya se las he contado

-Pero quisiera escuchar de nuevo- se quejó

-Tu padre, entró con una mano y sin arma a un foso con un oso a salvarme – le aseguró – no sé qué pensaba en ese momento hijo, pero tu padre lo hizo

-El maestre hoy ha dicho que la casa Lannister hizo muchas cosas no muy buenas en el pasado

-Así es Galladon- prestó atención Brienne

-Pero padre te salvó –dijo –y lucho a tu lado y salvó a la reina

-Eso es cierto Gal

-El tío Tyrion también es bueno-dijo- ¿por qué dicen que la casa Lannister hizo cosas malas?

-Tu abuelo Tywin y tu tía Cersei- dijo con dolor- tomaron algunas muchas malas decisiones años atrás, cuando estén más grandes hablaremos sobre esas cosas junto con tu hermana y podrán entender

-¿Padre hizo cosas malas?- preguntó

-Tu padre hizo cosas malas como cosas buenas –explicó- sin importar que, tú y Joanna deben de honrarlo siempre ¿de acuerdo? Él sigue siendo y será siempre su padre, ustedes son el futuro de la casa Tarth y la casa Lannister, recuerden siempre que ustedes pueden hacer la diferencia

-De acuerdo madre

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Gracias por leer! ¿Qué les pareció? Me dio un poco de trabajo escribirlo, tenía todas las ideas y no se si ha quedado bien. Me causa conflicto como le pueden explicar a los niños la historia de su pasado, pero al mismo tiempo se me hace muy interesante, creo que siempre hubieran querido respetar la memoria de Jaime, pero no haciéndolo ver como un héroe, ellos tienen que saber que también falló.**

**En fin ¿que les pareció?**

**Espero sus comentarios y gracias a quellos que se toman la molestia de dejar alguno!**

**Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4 Leones de Zafiro

**Capítulo 4**

Brienne se encontraba silenciosa en la biblioteca, la mayoría de la gente en Evenfall dormía, pero aquel día la rubia se encontraba bastante conflictuada, el plazo de días para tomar una decisión había terminado, tenía que redactar una respuesta lo más pronto posible.

El día del nombre número trece de los gemelos llego hace una semana, junto a una carta de la mano del rey, claramente de felicitación para sus sobrinos, pero más allá de las dedicatorias, otra carta con asuntos más políticos la acompañaban.

-No te conflictúes tanto cariño- dijo el anciano entrando a la biblioteca, sabía que era lo que le afligía a su hija desde hace algunos días

-Padre- dijo volteando a verlo

Selwyn no había muerto como habían predicho hace ya cuatro años, por el contrario, se encontraba más vivo que nunca.

-Brienne, hija -empezó a hablar

-Me es muy difícil padre- le aseguró- no debería ser así

-Debería de ser así hija- le contestó tomando una silla y sentándose junto a ella- no hay otra manera

-Pero no hay manera de que elija a uno, o hacerlos elegir a ellos

-Por supuesto que la hay Brienne- habló seriamente- los cachorros ya no son unos niños, ya han crecido y saben lo que ahora les corresponde

Brienne miró a su padre, sus blancos cabellos y las arrugas en su rostro, ella sabía que pronto podría faltar Selwyn y al estar en edad los cachorros eran los legítimos herederos, ya que ella se encontraba juramentada y había prometido servir al rey.

-El estudio ha hecho que ambos quieran su responsabilidad como Lord o Lady, cariño- habló el anciano. Brienne lo sabía pese que ambos eran diestros con las espadas, excelentes jinetes y podían defenderse perfectamente, ninguno quería seguir los pasos de sus padres. Galladon había quedado maravillado con la forma en que su abuelo gobernaba, el decía que nada mejor que ser un Lord y poder obtener el respeto de toda su guardia. De la misma manera Joanna amaba las espadas y los caballos, pero la idea de volverse la esposa y madre de alguien, y regir algún día un castillo le fascinaba.

-No se si sea lo mejor

-Brienne, el hecho de que tu hija siempre quisiste ser caballero, no quiere decir que ellos lo quieran, en mi opinión es más seguro que no lo sean

-Lo sé padre- habló- agradezco que prefieran no correr esos riesgos, es sólo que implica separarme de ellos, separarlos a ellos

-Joanna y Galladon, son fuertes, creo que están preparados, tú misma los has preparado para este momento- decía Selwyn

-¿Cómo decidir padre?- preguntó angustiada Brienne. Su padre tenía razón, los niños habían sido preparados desde siempre, habían crecido en un castillo y siempre habían tenido clases para enseñarles de todo.

-Bueno- suspiró Selwyn- yo no tuve la dicha de conocer al padre de mis nietos- dijo- agradezco no haberlo hecho, Jaime Lannister, tenía una pésima reputación, que muy probablemente si lo hubiera conocido nunca habría creído una sóla buena historia o palabra de él- decía- Tú me has dicho lo contrario hija, al parecer el león dorado, como solían llamarlo, tenía más muchos mejores atributos que simplemente ser él mata reyes ¿correcto?

-Así es- habló Brienne son serenidad

-Sabes hija- habló- no me cabe duda que Ser Jaime Lannister fue una buena persona, mi nieto me lo demuestra, él definitivamente se ha de parecer a su padre, porque tu carácter, ¡vaya que no lo tiene!, Galladon es un poco más pasivo, pero impulsivo a lavez, es orgulloso, los Tarth no lo somos, alardea siempre que gana o le sale mejor algo, pero es generoso y ama a su familia más que a nada en el mundo, defiende ante todo el honor y cumple sus promesas, aunque ambos gozan de esa bella cualidad- hablaba Selwyn, definitivamente los niños eran una mezcla perfecta de sus padres, pero cada uno tenía algo que sobresalía- Galladon con su hermoso cabello rubio y esa forma excepcional de mover una espada, es un completo Lannister

-Me estás diciendo- comenzó Brienne no entendiendo lo que decía su padre

-Joanna, es tan terca como tú, su hermano también lo es, pero ella, ¡Dioses! Que los siete ayuden al que sea su marido, tiene carácter fuerte, no se deja vencer por nadie, es prudente al tomar decisiones, pero lo hace sabiamente siempre, es leal y firme, Joanna es tan idéntica a ti, que todo este tiempo te he visto de nuevo crecer cariño- le dijo tomando su mejilla- Joanna es una Tarth en todo su esplendor

-No te estoy entendiendo padre- contestó cubriendo con su mano la mano de su padre en su mejilla

-Hija, te intento decir, que Evenfall necesita un gobernante sereno, alguien que no tenga que usar tanto la cabeza para tomar decisiones, alguien orgulloso de sus raíces, pero centrado en quien es, por el contrario, Casterly Rock necesita a alguien fuerte y firme, alguien capaz de mandar bastas tierras y manejar mucho dinero- terminó de decir

-Entiendo- aseguró- Gracias padre

-No hay de que mi dulce zafiro- le dijo besando su cabellera

Brienne entendió a que se refería su padre, ella conocía a la perfección a aquellos dos cachorros, sabía también que era lo que necesitaba cada castillo, en base a eso ella podría hablar con sus hijos para tomar una decisión.

Comenzó a escribirle a Tyrion, acordando la visita a Casterly Rock dentro de dos meses, los niños hacían ya bastante tiempo no visitaban el lugar que vio nacer a su padre.

A la mañana siguiente, Joanna caminaba despreocupada por el salón principal, llevaba unos pantalones cafés con una blusa rosada, su cabello rubio ondeaba suelto por su espalda, y una sonrisa se dibujaba por su rostro.

-Madre ha dicho que nos debemos reunir con ella después del almuerzo- le informó a su hermano quién dirigía a unos sirvientes en cuanto a acomodar unos estandartes

-Gracias por el aviso hermana- dijo Galladon, quien lucía siempre sonriente

-Gal, después necesito tu ayuda- le dijo más despacio- el maestre me ha hecho escribir sobre nuestros antepasados, me dijo que lo podía encontrar todo en un libro, pero tu sabes, bueno que no se me facilita mucho eso de leer

Galladon se rió del comentario de su hermana, era cierto la rubia aún revolvía palabras y no era muy hábil con las lecturas

-Talvez debamos seguir las mismas tácticas que el abuelo Tywin uso con padre- dijo al borde de la risa

-Muy gracioso don perfecto- le sacó la lengua a su hermano

-Lo haré, cuando termine aquí te buscaré en la biblioteca

-Gracias león dorado- le contestó sonriente su hermana

Galladon rió ante el comentario de su hermana, solían apodarse como sus padres cuando alguno de ellos cumplía algún favor del otro, león dorado o caballero azul eran sus apodos favoritos.

Cuando Galladon se reunió con su gemela en la biblioteca la rubia ya tenía el gran libro frente a ella, había comenzado a leerlo, pero no había logrado avanzar mucho.

A la edad de diez años su madre les había contado la historia del Matareyes, la historia que los sietes reinos conocían y la historia que Jaime le había contado. A la edad de diez años habían descubierto cuan codiciosos fueron los Lannister, lo soberbio que fue su abuelo Tywin, lo ambiciosa que había sido su tía Cersei y lo cruel que fue el primo Joffrey. A los 10 años también las historias del incesto de los gemelos Lannister, los bastardos del rey Robert y sus primos rubios de ojos verdes comenzaban a ya no pasar desapercibidas. Su maestre siempre les había hablado con la verdad, Brienne había pedido que ellos supieran todo, sin embargo, conforme fueran creciendo debían conocer la historia, no desde pequeños, y así había sido, sabían ya muchas verdades acerca de sus casas progenitoras.

-Madre ha dicho que en su momento nos contará Jo- habló Galladon contestando a su hermana-

-Vamos Galladon, ya no somos unos niños – le decía- podemos preguntarle

-No- contestó- Ella sabrá cuando decirnos lo que nos tenga que decir

-Por todos los dioses Gal- se quejó Joanna- Es muy obvio, mira el maestre Collum dijo que padre había estado con su hermana- dijo con una mueca- Y pues nuestros tres primos según las historias eran rubios de ojos verdes, como los Lannister, además Tío Lord Gendry es parecido a su padre, es obvio que los hijos heredan rasgos de ambos padres, nosotros tenemos los ojos de mamá, nuestros primos debieron haber tenido los ojos del Rey Robert o su cabello como la mayoría de sus bastardos

-Joanna se ha donde quieres llegar- Galladon se rascaba la cabeza y fruncia el ceño

-Tú también lo has pensado-dijo- nuestros primos en realidad eran nuestros medios hermanos

Galladon suspiró, el también tenía esa teoría, sabía que tarde o temprano se los contarían pero ahora tendría que aguantar a su gemela todo el tiempo hasta que se los contaran o ellos preguntaran al respecto.

-No creo debamos preguntar, si tienes razón -Joanna lo miró y reprendió con la mirada- bueno, si tenemos razón, nos lo dirán tarde o temprano

Joanna suspiró y torció el gesto, ansiaba por saber la verdad. No aceptaba las relaciones incestuosas que había tenido su padre con su gemela, las repudiaba, pero eran parte de su historia, de su familia y entendía que al final su padre cambió para bien.

-¿Crees que nos parezcamos a ellos?- preguntó Joanna

-Por supuesto que no- contestó Galladon orgulloso

El rubio continuó con la labor de ayudar a su hermana, escribirían un poco acerca de los Lannister y de sus antepasados.

Al termino de la comida su madre los esperaba, se veía seria pero al mismo tiempo un poco angustiada

-¿Está todo bien madre?- preguntó Joanna acercándose a ella

-Todo bien mi cachorra- le dijo mirando los ojos de su hija. Galladon tomó asiento frente a su madre, Joanna de inmediato acompañó a su hermano

-¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó Galladon ante tanta seriedad

-Ustedes saben de las responsabilidades que llevan con sus nombres ¿cierto? - le preguntó, a lo que ambos asintieron- Están en edad de empezar a asumir responsabilidades mayores y aprender como dirigir una casa, un castillo – prosiguió

Ambos cachorros escuchaban atentos, los dos habían asumido sus responsabilidades como Lord o Lady, ambos lo querían.

-Su abuelo ya es muy mayor, ustedes son los legítimos herederos de la Isla, cuando él falte tienen que estar listos para gobernar- suspiraba – Galladon cariño, heredarás la Isla de Tarth, gobernarás la isla con tu temple, serás el Señor de la Isla de Zafiro

-Madre…yo- comenzó a decir sorprendido, realmente le daba igual Evenfall o Casterly Rock, pero lo que si sabía era que Evanfall había sido su hogar por muchos años – Es una responsabilidad grande

-Lo es- dijo – Tu abuelo comenzará a enseñarte todo lo que necesitas saber sobre gobernar Tarth, pido conserves tu temple y tu honor cariño

-Madre pero mi apellido- dijo en voz baja, Joanna miraba emocionada, sabía lo importante que era para su hermano poder gobernar Tarth

-Serás Galladon Lannister de Tarth, de la Isla de Tarth -decía- cuando llegue el momento de que tengas descendientes sabrás que apellido tomar

Galladon asintió y sonrió

-Eso significa cariño- dijo refiriéndose a Joanna- que serás la Señora de Casterly Rock, gobernarás esas tierras donde desde hace muchos años hace falta un buen gobernante, capaz de transformar el legado Lannister

Joanna simplemente lloró

-En dos meses partiremos a Casterly Rock, tu tío Tyrion estará ahí para comenzar a instruirte, estaré un tiempo contigo

\- ¿Me quedaré solo?- preguntó Galladon perplejo- Pero madre

-Nunca he estado separada de mi hermano- se quejó Joanna

-Ambos heredan castillos diferentes es su deber- les habló segura- Joanna regresará a Tarth después de un año, posterior a eso estará viajando constantemente a su nuevo hogar, hasta que esté lista para vivir en él

-¿Y tú mamá?- preguntó triste Joanna

-Yo haré lo mejor que pueda dividiéndome en dos cuando sea necesario, una vez que ustedes comiencen a gobernar, regresaré un tiempo a Kings Landing

-¿El rey lo ha ordenado? – preguntó Galladon

-No cariño- dijo- Mi deber como caballero, debo cumplirlo

Ambos asintieron, separarse de todo lo que más amaban, no estaba en sus planes de convertirse en Lores.

-Ambos son lo más importante que poseo- habló Brienne- y daría mi vida por su bienestar, sepan mis cachorros que mi espada siempre estará a su disposición

-Te quiero mamá, no te decepcionarás de mi – habló Joanna

-Seré mi mejor versión- dijo Galladon sonriente

-Lo sé- afirmó- Se que lo cumplirán, mis leones dorados, su padre estaría orgulloso de ustedes – recordó a Jaime con una triste sonrisa.

Al termino de su plática se dirigieron a la orilla del mar, los gemelos corrieron y escalaron algunas rocas, mientras Brienne los miraba alejada. Pronto tendrían que dejar sus juegos y los sustituirían por asambleas para tomar decisiones, esperaba fuera más tarde que pronto, pero las responsabilidades no esperaban.

También sabía que pronto les debía decir que sus primos eran sus medios hermanos y que su padre realmente huyó de Invernalia creyendo que merecía todo el castigo al igual que su hermana; se los tenía que decir antes de que tomarán algún castillo.

Había elegido a Galladon como heredero de Tarth, gobernar la Isla no debía ser tan difícil con Selwyn como maestro, sin mencionar que el orgullo de Galladon haría que todo saliera a la perfección, de la misma manera su caballerosidad y bondad indicaban que vería con amor por su pueblo y lo más importante es que Tarth era una isla noble y no habría que temer por el ego de su hijo.

Por el contrario, Joanna tenía el temple para gobernar ella sola si se lo propusiese, era firme en sus decisiones y terca, no se dejaba mangonear, sabía usar una espada y montar a caballo, estaba lista para cualquier adversidad, Casterly Rock estaba llena de prejuicios y el carácter sólido de su hija la haría poder sobrellevar las adversidades.

Aquellos leones pese a su edad, estaban listos para empezar a tomar decisiones importantes, estaba llegando el momento en que los leones de zafiro marcaran la diferencia.

**...**

**Ha pasado ya un tiempo, pero aqui traigo otro capítulo, espero cumpla sus expectativas, el siguiente ya será el último. Espero poder tenerlo esta semana, para finalizar la historia.**

**Gracias a quienes lo han leído. Comenten que les pareció.**


	5. Chapter 5 Casterly Rock

**Capítulo 5**

Cerca de diecisiete años desde la Batalla de los Muertos y el asedio de Desembarco del Rey, desde que una paz bastante placentera se había establecido en los siete reinos, sin disputas por el trono. En todos esos años las diferentes casas del reino habían visto nuevos herederos, herederos quienes no crecerían rodeados de sangre y disputas, por el contrario, la justicia en el reino y la paz era el pacto principal que custodiaban los Señores de las casas. Sin embargo, no todo era color de rosa, disputas enemigas seguían existiendo, la sangre se seguía derramando y siempre alguien aspirada por más poder.

Pero en la isla de Tarth las cosas nunca habían sido tan diferentes, generalmente se respiraba tranquilidad, el señor de la isla había sido siempre una persona de carácter, serio y paciente, por lo que la isla nunca sonaba en las problemáticas de los reinos.

Todo lo contrario, había resultado ser Casterly Rock, donde alguna vez la familia asentada en el castillo había sido soberbia, avara y fanática de los problemas, sin mencionar que todos los que algunas fueron vasallos y la gente de los alrededores sentía un desprecio bastante profundo por los Lannister.

Para Joanna no estaba siendo nada fácil, Tarth era pequeño, generoso y lleno de armonía, Casterly Rock, era tedioso, lleno de dinero y de gente escéptica, sin embargo, ambos compartían que eran costa, así que mirar el mar tranquilizaba siempre a la rubia. Cuando el tío Tyrion empezó a enseñarle sobre aquel lugar, la rubia estaba maravillada, aquel castillo estaba lleno de historia, pero conforme fueron pasando los meses se dio cuenta que definitivamente lo más difícil sería ganarse la confianza de las personas, por más buena que fuera, al fin y al cabo era una Lannister.

Se encontraba parada frente a una enorme pintura de la familia Lannister, Tywin y sus tres hijos adultos, era de sus lugares favoritos, podía pasar horas mirando aquel dibujo y cuando se concentraba podía incluso imaginar la voz de su padre.

-Sabía que podía encontrarte aquí, desde que pisaste por primera vez Casterly Rock, este lugar fue tu favorito-decía- que en realidad no lo entiendo, porque a mí me es insoportable mirar el rostro de mi padre y mi hermana y sobre todo ver que tan ridículo me dibujaron, realmente nunca aprobé esta pintura, más de una vez pensé que la quitáramos de este lugar

-¡No!- dijo prestando atención a las palabras de su tío

-Nunca la quitaría- afirmó Tyrion- no después de ver como a tus cinco años escogiste este lugar como tu favorito, cuando te regañaban o estabas triste, venías aquí como si el Lannister más idiota te pudiera consolar- le regaló una sonrisa

Joanna sonrió, sabía que así le decían a su padre y estaba bien, no le molestaba, ella misma pensaba que tenían razón.

-Si él estuviera aquí…- comenzó a decir Joanna

-No estarías hablando conmigo por supuesto- de inmediato añadió Tyrion, era un día para estar felices y no melancólicos- Yo estaría muy posiblemente con el Rey Bran hablando de temas sin sentido y muy aburridos, no me hubiera tenido que preocupar por tu educación en Casterly, mi torpe hermano lo hubiera hecho, entonces tu tío Tyrion no sería necesario en estos momentos.

-Tonterías- declaró Joanna- de cualquier manera, hubieras sido indispensable, mi padre según me contaban nunca fue diestro en la política

-Grave defecto del león dorado- comentó Tyrion ocasionando otra sonrisa en su sobrina- Él estaría tan orgulloso de sus cachorros- le dijo sonriéndole- y de sí mismo por su más grande creación – dijo rodando los ojos

-Tuvo tres anteriores a nosotros- rió Joanna alzando los hombros- estoy segura que se enorgullecía de sus creaciones

-Querida, nadie, talvez tu tía Cersei, pero además de ella, nadie, se enorgullecía de Jofrrey, realmente era una pena ese niño- dijo- lamento que se tu hermano, lamento que sea mi sobrino y lamento más no haber podido hacer nada por él

-Todos temen que sea una Lannister de ese tipo- dijo Joanna mirando fijamente el rostro de su padre en la pintura

-Escúchame Joanna- habló Tyrion- ellos nunca fueron Lannister, su apellido es Baratheon, por derecho te pertenece esto

-Son más Lannister que Galladon y yo- dijo ella, y su tío sabía que ella tenía razón

-Tal vez en su sangre- dijo Tyrion- Pero estoy seguro que los Lannister son más que un rey niño con ganas de matar a todos y una reina loca hambrienta de poder, los Lannister también pueden ser el amor de mi madre a sus hijos, la estrategia de mi padre, la belleza de Myrcella, la bondad de Tommem, el honor de tu padre

-Nosotros…- comenzó a decir Joanna

-Ustedes heredaron sus buenas cualidades y sumaron todas las de tu madre- explicaba- Dime sobrina ¿por qué el mundo querría odiar a la hija del mejor caballero actual de los siete reinos?

-Por ser hija del Matareyes- afirmó

-Error- dijo- Creí eras más inteligente- la regañó- únicamente podrían odiarte por gobernar bien, es decir por envidia, Joanna, tus padres no te definen

-Madre siempre dice eso- le dijo

-Brienne tiene razón, ella es sabia, hazle caso a tu madre

-También creyó que yo lidiaría más fácil con Casterly Rock, y esa no fue una decisión sabia- decía comenzando a caminar

-Creyó bien-dijo- Brienne siempre ha tomado decisiones pre meditadas, tu madre piensa antes de actuar, que gran virtud, yo siempre he admirado eso de Ser Brienne, ¿alguna vez te he contado que la cuestioné por darte mi apellido? - le preguntó mientras caminaba junto a ella por la fortaleza, Joanna simplemente negó con la cabeza- Bien, ustedes tenían poco tiempo de haber nacido, y el rey me mando preguntarle a tu madre que decisión había tomado, es decir que apellido les daría, el rey le había dado la opción de legitimarlos y ella no lo dudo, no dudo ni un minuto en darle el derecho a mi hermano de ser su padre, la cuestione por lo tonta que me pareció la decisión, a mi parecer estarían condenados por toda una vida a ser señalados por las atrocidades de nuestra familia, y pese a eso tu madre prefirió devolver el honor de tu padre, dándoles su apellido- decía- Te das cuenta Joanna, tú y Galladon son el futuro de la familia, son la esperanza y el nuevo legado

-¿Y si no cumplo los ideales?- preguntó asustada, viendo a su madre parada justo donde comenzaban las escaleras

-Siempre habrá oportunidad de remediar errores, pero estoy seguro que lograrás grandes cosas- le dijo besando su mano.

Joanna sonrió con afecto hacia su tío, caminó hasta su madre quien la escoltaría al salón principal, donde sería su nombramiento oficial como la Señora de Casterly Rock.

La sala estaba repleta, Joanna conocía a algunos nobles que se encontraban en el lugar, como su majestad en el Norte, Sansa Stark, muy amiga de su madre, apreciaba bastante a los cachorros, Ser Podrick también se encontraba en el lugar, Ser Bronn también había acudido, entre otros tantos y gente de Lannisport.

Galladon miraba todo desde la primera fila junto a su abuelo Selwyn, quien aún se negaba a la muerte, el joven león aún no había sido nombrado señor de Tarth, por el contrario, había aprendido mucho definitivamente de los mejores.

Después de la breve ceremonia Galladon se encontraba viendo al mar, la fortaleza siempre le había parecido un lugar basto y le agradaba pasar tiempo en aquel lugar, era como si pudiera sentir cerca a su padre.

-Has estado muy callado hijo- le dijo Brienne acercándose a él, Galladon se parecía mucho a Jaime.

-Ahora estaremos más alejados que nunca- se atrevió a decir, no es que dependiera de su hermana, pero su nombramiento significaba completa responsabilidad

-Pronto serás nombrado tú- le dijo su madre

-Lo sé- dijo el joven. Galladon había sido preparado por su abuelo y lo habían mandado a King Landing con Ser Podrick para ser su escudero durante un año y durante otro año estuvo yendo y viniendo a Winterfell, donde Lady Sansa se encargó de enseñarle acerca de política muy a su manera.

-¿Te preocupa Joanna?- le preguntó colocándose junto a él

-Madre, a ti también te preocupa – le dijo- tu has visto como nos han mirado más de una vez

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- cuestionó a su hijo- no recuerdo haber educado a dos personas para tener miedo del que dirán

-Sólo digo que la gente no es buena- aseguró frunciendo el ceño

-No lo es Galladon, pero Joanna es fuerte, ha aprendido lo necesario para poder cumplir con sus responsabilidades de la mejor manera- dijo Brienne- y tú también lo eres

-Ahora es la separación definitiva madre, nos volveremos a ver cuando sea necesario o en ocasiones especiales- hablaba Galladon

-Hijo- comenzó a hablar Brienne, definitivamente Galladon era mucho más aprensivo que su gemela- Esto significa crecer, asumir sus responsabilidades, que ustedes mismos escogieron

-Padre ¿estaría de acuerdo? – cuestionó- Ya sabes, con nuestras decisiones

-Lo estaría- afirmó Brienne- si en verdad fuera lo que ustedes quisieran

Galladon asintió y nuevamente volvió su mirada al mar, los barcos de Tarth estaban atracados en la orilla, pasarían algunos días más antes de regresar a su hogar.

-He visto como miras a Lady Oona- dijo Brienne

-No sé de qué estás hablando – se escudó Galladon

-Me prometí e hice a tu abuelo prometer, que no arreglaríamos ningún matrimonio a menos que ustedes quisiesen, como Señor de Tarth algún día tendrás que desposar a una Lady- le informaba

-Ya se madre- respondió- Oona y yo compartimos bastante en Kings Landing, su padre la mandó una temporada al castillo a ella le gusta la escritura, dicen que el Maestre Sam es uno de los mejores en los siete reinos, ella aprendió mucho de él- le explicaba

-Ya veo – dijo- me has contado bastante esa historia

Galladon bufó y comenzó a caminar por aquel pasillo.

-Madre- se volteó hacia ella- Tal vez pueda sentir algo hacia Oona, pero aún es pequeña

-Lady Baratheon está en edad para conocer prospectos amorosos- Oona tenía catorce años, era la primogénita de Gendry Baratheon.

Brienne definitivamente no era diestra en el tema, ella se había reusado tantas veces al matrimonio que nunca se imagino en primer lugar tener hijos y mucho menos hablar con ellos de esos temas, sin embargo, hace algún tiempo se había empezado a preparar para el tema, principalmente por Joanna, al ser la heredera de Casterly muchos señores querrían ofrecer a su hijo como el mejor prospecto para la leona.

-Es muy incómodo hablar de esto- se quejó el rubio de cerca diecisiete años- hubiera sido más fácil que arreglen un matrimonio

-Aún lo puedo hacer- le contestó su madre

-¡No!- se quejó

-¿Entonces?- preguntó

-Quisiera comenzar a cortejarla-habló apenado

\- ¿Completamente seguro? - preguntó su madre

-Completamente- suspiró

Brienne sonrió, su cachorro estaba creciendo

Aquella noche los gemelos se sentaron en la habitación que alguna vez le perteneció a su padre, ambos disfrutaban pasar el tiempo en aquel lugar, los hacía imaginar lo que pudo haber sido que su padre viviera.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó Galladon

-Tengo que estarlo- respondió Joanna

-Nunca pensé que llegaría este día, es decir, pensé siempre estaríamos en Tarth- habló el joven rubio

-No pensé fuera tan pronto- contestó Joanna- pero está bien Gal, estaremos bien

-Sabes- le dijo a su gemela- comenzaré a cortejar a Oona

-Ya te habías tardado- le reprochó Joanna- No imagino lo incomoda que estuvo mamá hablando contigo del tema

-Lo estuvo- rió Galladon

-Espero te cases pronto con ella, me gustaría tener sobrinos pronto

-Joanna ella es sólo una niña- se quejó Galladon- aún es joven, tienes más edad tú para darme sobrinos a mi

-Tonterías- dijo Joanna- No espero casarme pronto, mucho menos tener hijos

-Valiente el que te soporte- se burló Galladon recibiendo un almohadazo por parte de su hermana

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momentoacostados sobre la cama observando el techo de la habitación, hacia ya bastante tiempo que no estaban juntos en Casterly Rock

-¿No te parece extraño?- habló Joanna jugando sus dedos- Los únicos Lannister sin ojos verdes ahora son los gobernantes de este lugar

-No me parece extraño- habló Galladon- Me parece increíble y lo harás de maravilla, serás el orgullo de la familia- le sonrió

-Gracias hermano

-Joanna, dentro de unos días te quedarás sola con tus propios vasallos, tu gente y todo estará bien

-Te equivocas Gal- le dijo seriamente- Podré gobernar Casterly pero este lugar te pertenece tanto a mi como a ti, es nuestra gente, nuestros vasallos- le dejo- Hermano te haré participe de decisiones que tome, tendrás tu propia habitación, eres tan Lannister como yo, este también es tu hogar

-Jaime Lannister hizo algo bien en la vida para tenerte como hija- sonrió Galladon- y Brienne de Tarth atesoró de la mejor manera el regalo que nunca pensó tener, Hermana, me enorgullece llamarte así y Tarth, la isla de Zafiro, donde crecimos y pasamos parte de nuestra vida, la cuna de nuestra madre también es tu hogar, también te pertenece y lo que pase en el sitio siempre será de tu incumbencia

Después de aquellas palabras los gemelos siguieron su conversación por horas hasta quedarse dormidos en aquella habitación que a petición de Joanna no debía ser remodelada, se quedaría intacta.

-La tranquilidad que me da ver a tus hijos llevarse de esa manera y saber que nunca pasará por sus mentes la abominación que cometieron mis hermanos, es una de las mejores sensaciones de la vida- habló Tyrion observando a sus sobrinos dormir en la misma habitación desde el marco de la puerta

-Ellos fueron educados con amor- contestó Brienne

-Lo que a mis y a mis hermanos nos faltó- afirmó Tyrion, mientras seguían su camino por el pasillo

-En unos días regresaré a Kings Landing- informó Brienne

-Estarás justo a la mitad de tus gemelos- le dijo Tyrion

-Tu también y necesito pedirte un favor- habló seriamente

-Tu dirás

-Esos niños son mi vida- aseguró Brienne- yo seguiré con mi deber como caballero de los siete reinos y de sucederme algo tú eres su única familia- le decía- prométeme, que de ser así velarás por ellos por muy grandes que estén

-Vamos Ser Brienne- habló con respeto- soy mucho más viejo que tú es más probable que me muera antes que tú, además como mano del rey corro más peligros como envenenamientos o cosas similares- decía para amenizar la conversación

-Tyrion estoy hablando muy enserio- le dijo ya muy seria- no espero me sucede nada, pero tampoco soy la joven espadachin de la batalla con los muertos

-Tienes mi palabra – le contestó abruptamente- Esos niños también son mi vida, mi legado y lo único que me queda de la persona que más amé en la vida, por ellos daría mi vida de ser necesario

-Gracias- dijo Brienne asintiendo con la cabeza.

Brienne no hablabla del tema, se veía siempre seria con respecto a las responsabilidades que tomarían sus hijos, pero por dentro era un duelo interno y constante. Nunca se imaginó siendo madre, no estuvo en sus planes ni en sus sueños, sin embargo pese a todas las posibilidades que existían aceptó el reto, y se había convertido en lo que nunca pensó ser y en la mejor versión de ella. Ser madre le cambio la vida y podía decir que fue lo mejor que le había pasado, aunque nunca fue fácil, ni al principio cuando la llamaron puta del matarreyes, ni cuando nacieron y fueron dos y eran un constante recuerdo de los gemelos Lannister, tampoco lo fue cuando tenía que cumplir con su deber como Lord Comandante y cuidar a dos niños, y mucho menos cuando crecieron y ambos decidieron tomar sus responsabilidades como Lores y ella sabía que se tendría que separar de sus cachorros, si bien las criticas fueron dolorosas, la separación de sus hijos lo era más, los amaba y quería lo mejor para ellos siempre, dejarlos tomar sus propias decisiones siempre fue lo mejor y había construido a dos grandes jóvenes con metas, ideales y valores, pero ella seguía siendo su madre, nadie le quitaría ese título y verlos tan grandes, realizados, se sentía plena pero al mismo tiempo atemorizada, significaba soltarlos, dejarlos ir y de alguna manera eso dolía en el corazón.

Brienne era feliz, más que feliz, dudo en serlo alguna vez en su vida, pero ahora mirar hacia atrás era mirar lo que había construido y hasta donde había llegado, logró sus objetivos, sirvió con determinación, amó a un hombre como no pensó hacerlo nunca y ama más que a su vida al producto de ese amor, si era correspondido o no ya no le importaba, le gustaba pensar que ella marco para bien la vida de Jaime, que ella formó parte de la mejor versión de Jaime y para ella estaba bien, eso también era amor, pero ahora la vida continua y le agradece con tanto amor que no se arrepiente de nada.

Los leoner de zafiro nacieron en la primavera para traer consigo un nuevo legado, el que la generación de sus padres se encargo modificar, ahora les tocaba a ellos hacer su parte y poner esmero en ser la diferencia de la Casa Lannister, llevar consigo el orgullo siempre de Tarth.

**Hola a todos, perdón por la demora, pero nuevamente aquí les traigo el capítulo final. Definitivamente me ha gustado mucho escribir está historia, de verdad y lo he disfrutado muchisimo, en lo particular este ha sido mi capítulo favorito.**

**HABRÁ EPÍLOGO**

**No podemos quedarnos sólo así, estoy planeando el epílogo desde antes incluso de terminar este capítulo, les prometo no tardaré una vida en subirlo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia y han llegado hasta aquí, se los agradezco infinitamente!**

**Nos leemos por aquí y síganse cuidando mucho!**


End file.
